Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Morons)
As Trump Rules Again Ben And The Co Were Watching TV With Donald Trump Being On It He Goes Swampfire And Flys Out Of Bellwood Gwen Points Out That Swampfire Cant Fly He Goes To Azmuth And Donald Trump Appres Asking For A Trumptrix Azmuth Gives Him & Ben A Trumptrix And Donald Tricks Azmuth Kiddnapping Him Ben Rushs Home To Tell The Gang About Donald Trump Kiddnapped Azmuth They Don't Give A Fuck And Ben Goes To Rescue Azmuth Ambushing Trump At His Home As Big Chill Donald Trump Goes TrumpStorm And Ben Goes TrumpEcho And Defeats Him Donald Trump Is Arrested After He Trys To Escape Justin Bebbier Has Cancer Again Ben Reminds The Gang Of The Justin Bebbier BS Of When He Kiddnapped Gwen Ben Goes Humungarsar Someone Attacks The City And I5ts Reviled To Be Justin Bebbier Humungarsar Smashs Justin Bebbier He Dreams About Demi Lavoto When He Wakes Up Ben Goes Four Arms Then Ultimate Four Arms And Smashs The Fuck Outta Justin Bebbier Aggregors Last Aanocement As Ben & The Co Are Watching TV Again Aggregor Steps Down From Presdentley Ben & The Others Go See Him And He Tells Em To Go Away Then Icon Attacks The Presdentley Ben Goes Crashhopper And Defeats Him He Escapes After Falling Into A Bon Jovi Room Icon Returns Back To His Master And Is Sent Out Again He Attacks Ben Again For The Omnitrix Ben Goes Armdrillo And Is Defeated By Icon Icon Trys To Take The Omnitrix Off But Fails and Destroys Half The St He Retreats At The End Ben Tells Aggregor That He Dosent Care How He Became Presdent And Aggregor Says Boo A Couple Of Times Albedos New Car Ben And The Co Were Chaseing Cheesehead Ben Turned Into Heatblast But Rook Took Him Down Albedo Arrives In A Car That He Won Off A Game Show He Then Offers Them To Hop In They Do And They Bash Up Villians And Bye Maccas And Then Captin Nemiess Attacks Em As He Was Followering Albedo Since He Got The Car Off The Game Show Ben And Albedo Defeat Him With Artigana And Fasttrack Then The Gang Go To Undertown And Albedo Tricks Em Locking Em Up In A Room Ben Goes NRG While Albedo Goes Diamondhead They Have A Short Battle With Albedo Winnginng But Gwen Shoots Albedo He Is Arrested And Hes Omnitrix Is Tooken Off Him The Vreedles Do Not Know How To Live Ben Was Chaseing Rojo He Tried To Go Fasttrack But Went Ditto And Rojo Escaped From Him Then The Gang Went To PHQ And Max & The Plumbers Were Watching The Vreedle Brothers Ben Beed A Dick For A Bit Then The Gang Went To Vist The Vreedles Ben Told Em They Count Live Like This Otherwise They Belong In The Rubbish The Vreedles Desided To Change But Argit Was Being A Tool Ben Went Ampfibin And Zapped Him Charmcasters Real Father Ben & The Co Went To Legerdomain And Ben Turns Into This Auti-Magical Creture The Gang Are Ambushed By Spellbinder They Have A Little Battle With Spellbinder Winnnginng The Gang Then Go And See Bubblehelmet And Hes Destroyed By Spellbinder Ben Turns Into Spellthrick Again And Defeats Spellbinder With Gwens Help Dagion Appres Up In The Sky He Destroys Charmcaster Ben Goes Wildmutt And Bites The Fuck Out Of Dagion And Hes Heart Falls On The Ground Spellbinder Grabs It Becoming Spelldragon He Forces The Gang Out Of Legerdomain But Gwen Locks The Door Leaving Him Trapped In Legerdomain Azmuths Beard Comes Alive Ben Plays With The Omnitrix And Fucks It Up Azmuths Beard Attacks Ben Ben Goes Swampthrick (A Commbo Between Swampfire & Spellthrick) He Fights With Azmuths Beard And He Turns Back He & Azmuth Have A Little Tallk Befor Azmuths Beard Strikes Again Ben Goes Big Blast (A Fusion Between Big Chill & Heatblast) And Defeats Azmuths Beard Then Azmuths Beard Calls For A Fleet Ben Then Goes Spiderhead (A Commbo Of Spidermonkey & Diamondhead) And Takes The Fleet Down He Quickley Goes Pesky Vine (A Fusion Between Pesky Dust & Wildvine) He Puts Azmuths Beard To Sleep And He Dreams About 69 Then The Omnitrix Reviles It Has The Fusiontrix Trumptrix & UltiFusionTrix Aliens) Of Azmuth Putting The Sampols In The Codum Stream While At The Very End Someone Is Watching Ben Elana Makes A Chip Call Ben & Rook Stopped Vulkans At His Tracks As He Was Robbing A Store Ben Went Upgrade And Fused Into Him So Vulkans Would Drop The Stuff He Stole Later After A Foolish Part Ben Goes Nanomeck Randomley Of A Old Enmey Contraling His Omnitrix Symboll Ben Then Goes Wildmutt To Sniff Out Elanas Cordretts But Is Attacked By Rojo Who Has Returned Ben Goes Swampthrick And They Quickley Defeat Her Then Elana Appres With The Time Key And Ben Goes Nanomeck Again And Ghostfreak But Is Defeated By Her Then The Rest Of The Polchie Group Arrives And Ben Turns Into Lodepire But Is Defeated By Zurg Then Elana Gives Him The Time Key And Zurg Unlocks The Time Hole Saying Bens Fate Is On The Edsets And He Goes Into The Time Hole The Zurg War Part 1 Ben And his Older Self Go In The Time Portol They follow Zurg Untill he holds Pardox hostiage The Zurg War Part 2 Ben And Ben 1000 Follow Zurg In A Maze Until They Catch Up To him He Is Destroyed By Ben 1000 As Atomic X Dr Vet Animo (Episode) Ben Wallks Past Animo Cell And Animo Tells him To get Lost After hearing Another of his BS Storys he Asks To go To The Loo They Let him Out And he Escapes But Is Stopped By Ben As Swampthrick Maxs Earwax Soup Ben has To Put Up With Maxs Earwax Soup he Is Attacked By ThunderPig But he Defeats him With Feedback And BullJaws Then he has A fight With The old Lady As Stinkfly But Is Defeated The Old Lady Is Arrested By Rook And The Plumbers Four Ways Four Floors Ben And Co Jorney To Anur Trasul And Make Friends With Zs'Skyar And Dr Viktor Tempelory After Zs'Skyar Figers Out Watts going On Ben Turns Into Atomix And Kills Em The Bounty Strikes Ben fights The Bounty hunters As Whampire And Bountyhouse later he flys To Psyphons Base As Jetray And he Approches him A Bounty Shower Ben has A shower With Psyphon Sunder Fisttrick And All The other Bounty hunters After That Ben Battles The Bounty hunters As Bountyhouse And Ball Wevil And Defeats Em They r All Arrested Expect for Sixsix And Sevenseven Who Now Work for Argit And Jerret Argits Corse After Breaking maxs Wall As Four Arms Ben goes To See The galtic enforcers But After The Concet Being runied Ben As ShockSqash Battles The Megawatts Who have A New leadder he Then goes Ultimate ShockSqash And gets The Upper hand on Em They Retreat later They Run Into Them Ben goes BuzzShock And Battles Them But They overpower him Max Arrives With A Null void Projecter And They r Put In The Null Void Twin Or Triplets When Albedo Returns With Bad Ben They have A fight Ben goes Jury Rigg Spellthrick And Wildvine And Defeats Em At The End They Telport Donald Trump Returns The Gwen 10 Morons Part 1 The Gwen 10 Morons Part 2 Called A Cunt A Lesiban Party 911/000 Sty and god Crossover Speeical Triva Category:Ben 10 Morons Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Super Morons Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons Category:Ben 10 Ultra Morons